Obsesiones
by Sadie Mapes
Summary: Nadie se libra de ellas. Nos definen como personas y nos atan de una manera que jamas podemos imaginar. Scorpius Malfoy también tiene la suya propia, su propio problema y esta dispuesto a pagar el precio que sea para poder sentirse tranquilo una vez en la vida.Este fic participa en el reto temático de mayo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


El calor es sofocante, angustiante y ahogante. No da tregua contra el viento. Ahora es su momento de joder a la gente, que la lluvia y la nieve esperen su turno. Pero a esa hora no pasea nadie por las inmediaciones del centro mágico más conocido de la historia y le ha salido el tiro por la culata, como dicen por ahí. Es comprensible, ya que son las tres de la madrugada. Faltan, al menos, 7 horas para que los inocentes transeúntes se pongan a su merced.

Todas las tiendas están cerradas. El señor Ollivander, Madame Malkin y demás propietarios están en sus casas, de seguro soñando en todo el dinero que harán el día que se acerca. Soñando con pequeños de Hogwarts o rudos estudiantes de Dursmustrang, que se acercaran a sus tiendas, buscando quizás algo que les arregle los problemas existenciales que atormentan sus vidas o solo una forma de gastar el dinero.

Un silencio de sepulcro gobierna el lugar. Un gato maúlla cansado, mirando para ambos lados, y se recuesta a dormir. Hasta su sonido animalesco sobra. Parece que alguien ha hecho un encantamiento anti-intrusos, aunque es solo la quietud que da esa impresión de magia flotando en el aire. La luna llena brilla, es la reina de la noche y la protectora de los hombres.

De repente, el sonido de un caminar interrumpe el equilibrio instaurado. El animal los oye, pero se convence que es solo su gatuna imaginación que le quiere jugar una mala pasada y se regresa al mundo de los sueños, donde lo espera una coqueta fémina de color gris. Pero el gato está equivocado, los pasos son reales. Y con ellos traen voces. Voces masculinas, o al menos intentando serlo. Pertenecen a un trio de adolecentes vestidos de jeans y poleras desteñidas.

En el centro de ellos esta Scorpius Malfoy, un jovencito pálido y de cabello rubio, que recuerda mucho a otro jovencito de hace varios años atrás que también se paseó, orgulloso y arrogante, por aquellos pasillos angostos. La luz de la luna remarca sus facciones afiladas. Un gesto de preocupación le recorre el rostro, está claramente muy asustado y con serios deseos de llamar a su madre. Se contiene, antes muerto que pasar semejante vergüenza. Además él fue el que convenció a los otros para que se unieran a su pequeña excursión nocturna. A su aventura en el Callejon Knockturn, para encontrar el cuerpo desmembrado de Eleanor Wickey.

Los Wickey eran una familia muy feliz, casi de cuentos de hadas. El señor Wickey era un medimago, jefe de la sección de quemados de San Mungo y con fama de buen samaritano, la señora Wickey una respetada historiadora que trabajaba desde casa. Un buen día, el cielo les concedió un regalo de cabellos rubio ceniza y ojos color verde botella llamado Eleanor. La niña creció entre mimos y risas. Todo marchaba bien.

Los años se sucedieron uno tras otro, como un sueño. Y la pequeña se convirtió en una mujercita vanidosa y caprichosa, que festejo con gran alegría sus once años. Y los padres aceptaron que era el momento de dejarla ir. Había llegado el momento de que su florecita partiese a Hogwarts. Pero si iba a ir a la escuela, debían tener lo mejor que el dinero pudiese costear. Con esa idea en mente, partieron al callejón Diagon. La excitación inicial de la pequeña se transformó rápidamente en un aburrimiento de muerte.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos de este lugar?

-¿Cuánto falta?

-Mamaaaaa, ese señor me da miedo.

-Mamaaaaa.

-Tranquila Eli, compramos los últimos libros y nos marchamos a casa. Te prometo que compraremos paletas en el camino.

La promesa de dulce tuvo el poder de cambiar por un momento el semblante ceñudo de la pequeña.

La última estación de los Wickey fue la tienda de escobas. El padre insistió en ir, tenía ganas de recordar viejos tiempos. Tiempos de gloria, cuando montado en una escoba podía desatar la histeria de la multitud con un solo movimiento exacto. Estando allí la madre se ausento, para comprarle una lechuza blanca a la niña de sus ojos y con un gesto le informo a su esposo lo que pretendía hacer. El asintió, señalándole a Eleanor.

En cuestión de unos minutos, Sam Wickey se enfrasco en una discusión acerca de su deporte predilecto con el vendedor, donde ambos trataban de defender a sus respectivos equipos como los mejores equipos de la historia. Pleito que ya había sostenido muchas veces, con una multitud de amigos pero que disfrutaba como si fuese la primera vez. Sobre todo si el interlocutor tenia tal falta de argumentos como aquel.

Y como es natural, se olvidó de su pequeña. Y como es natural, tampoco pudo divisar al hombre de rostro extraño que apareció en las puertas de la tienda con un muñeco de payaso tan real que daba el aspecto de estar vivo y que procedió a ofrecer a la niña a cambio de que ella lo acompañase a su casa. Y como es natural, no los vio perderse en los recovecos del Callejon Knockturn.

Aquella fue la noche más larga en la vida de Sam y Eva. Culmino, la noche y su vida, con la cabeza de su hija clavada en una pica flotante, que se paseaba orgullosa por enfrente de las tiendas, captando las miradas cargadas de espanto de todos los que compraban. Causo espasmos, vómitos y desmayos, pero no ceso su avance. Ni sus ganas de pavonearse como símbolo del horror, de la muerte y de los fantasmas que ya se creían extinguidos. Se necesitaron un grupo de cuatro aurores bien entrenados para detenerla

Y para terminar el cuento, un poco de investigación basto para determinar el lugar de donde había venido el asesino, pero no para encontrar el tronco y las extremidades de Eleanor. Ni tampoco para encontrar al hombre y su muñeco irreal.

Fin de la historia. Eso fue lo que dijo su padre la noche de tormenta y vientos huracanados cuando le conto la terrorífica historia de misterio, hace 5 años atrás o más. Y Scorpius no podía aceptar un final tan aburrido. El deseaba que los malos se cayeran al hoyo, que tuviesen su merecido. Donde estaban los buenos que no hacían su trabajo ahora mismo. Su padre masculló algo sobre que los buenos no siempre podían hacer su trabajo y acerca de las circunstancias, luego de retirarse nervioso y un poco agitado de la habitación del pequeño.

El Scorpius de nueve años no lo pudo comprender y se enfurruñó durante días, gritando y haciendo berrinches. Nadie le pudo sacar de la cabeza la dichosa narración y mama y papa pelearon, como siempre hacían. Con el tiempo el asunto se calmó, al niño se le pasó el enojo contra la sociedad y las injusticias de la vida. Todo volvió a su estado natural y la familia entera pudo vivir en paz de nuevo. Pero a pesar de todo y aunque su padre jamás quiso contarle la historia de nuevo, el chico Malfoy no lo pudo olvidar. Ejercía un poder demasiado grande sobre su excitada imaginación.

Se convirtió en su hobbie, en su manera de ocupar el tiempo cuando se debía quedar en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones. O a veces, cuando los exámenes lo agobiaban demasiado, lo mejor era refugiarse en la biblioteca y leer un buen libro sobre Eli, como ya se había acostumbrado a decirle para sí mismo. Una noche oscura, parecida al día en que su padre le conto por primera vez sobre la chica Wickey, tuvo la revelación más importante de su vida. Estaba leyendo la nueva publicación del doctor Friedman, que había llegado a sus manos el otro día por medio del correo. Trataba, gran novedad, sobre su misterio preferido.

Su nivel de concentración estaba increíblemente muy bajo. Leía las primeras oraciones de los párrafos y no podía evitar saltar a otro rincón de la página. Captaba solo frases sueltas, sin mucho sentido. Sacudió la cabeza para intentar hacer volver algo de sus facultades neuronales, pero nada. Y de repente algo sucedió dentro de él.

Un pequeño temblor, una sacudida imperceptible, quizás una intuición divina. Sabía dónde estaba el cuerpo de Eleanor Wickey y había llegado el momento de hacer público su pequeño hobbie.

Cuando les había contado a sus amigos de toda la vida acerca de su obsesión, los chicos primero que todo se le habían quedado mirado anonadados un buen rato. Una vez superada aquella sorpresa, se partieron de risa durante días. Lo veían y se ponían a reír como enfermos mentales. Luego procedieron a escucharlo. Él tenía un plan y los necesitaba ahora ya.

Ahora estaban allí, en medio de la noche. Dispuestos a introducirse en los rincones más recónditos de lo que podía ser el lugar más tenebroso en la historia de la magia. Pero Scorpius tenía un plan y no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, por más radical que sonase aquello.

Y lo siguieron. Paso por paso, mapa en mano. Detrás de cada esquina había un nuevo y temible escaparate que seguía iluminado aunque su dueño no estuviese allí. Grandes muñecas de porcelana se movían, con apenas media vida y los ojos perdidos en el firmamento estrellado. Una joyería ofrecía una variedad de collares y pulseras que carecían del brillo natural del oro o la plata pero que parecían tener vida propia y ojos que se cerraban ante el paso de los chicos, como si se lavaran las manos por los futuros sucesos.

No pudieron evitar dar un largo trago de saliva.

Una tienda tenía solo puertas. Simples estructuras de madera que cuando les dirigías la mirada se abrían y al volverse, se cerraban. Ofrecían una negrura más allá de lo que la imaginación podía especular. Y un poco más allá de la tienda de las puertas, doblando a la izquierda, estaba el final del Callejon.

-¿Y ahora que, Scorp?

-Tan solo…

Fue increíble lo rápido que sucedió todo. Una luz blanca y anti natural cegó a Scorpius Malfoy, haciéndolo tropezar con sus propios pies. Su cabeza reboto contra el suelo y la sangre manó de la parte posterior de ella inmediatamente. Los otros dos chicos no reaccionaron durante unos segundos. ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? La respiración colectiva se aceleraba y los corazones parecían tambores de guerra africanos. ¿Iban a morir? Un líquido caliente e indeseado mojo los pantalones de todos.

Escaparon como si se les fuese la vida en ello en el momento en que Scorpius se levantó, como un títere al que le está tirando los hilos, y los miró de una manera como nadie los había mirado antes.

Y rompió a reír, como un enloquecido.


End file.
